La fessée du prisonnier 192455631
by NinjaNao
Summary: Lobelia escapes! Evian has a little surprise for 'Le diable de Paris'


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. I am merely using them for my own amusement. 

Warning: this story contains spanking. If that bothers you, then don't read it. This story takes place before the events of Sakura Taisen 3. 

  


La fessée du prisonnier 192455631   
  
NinjaNao 

  
Commissaire Evian paced back and forth. She had escaped yet again. It was a game to her. She was out there again, laughing at him, taunting him. Reports were already pouring in about the 'devil of Paris'. The news was going to be filled again with stories about how he was making a mockery of the Paris police force. Evian sighed and cursed under his breath. "192455631" 

He had a plan. With the prison authorities, they had devised a way to finally keep her imprisoned, but first they had to catch her. But he also had something else planned. His little surprise for all the humiliation her many escapes had caused him and his colleagues. 

  
Lobelia roamed free. She was free. No prison so far could hold her for long. Paris. Ah, Paris. She loved this city. But something was wrong. There was an evil building. Something was going to happen. Something big. Something far beyond the capability of the 'devil of Paris'. If she could only remain free until then, the police would have their hands full dealing with other matters than a thief like her. 

  
Commissaire Evian couldn't believe his luck. He had gone out for a cup of coffee and there she was. She seemed to be distracted by something. That was unlike her, but he wasn't taking chances. He quickly took out his handcuffs and snapped them on. 

"Got ya!" he cried. 

Lobelia sighed and looked down. "So you have." She replied calmly. Why bother putting up a fight when she would only escape again. 

"I have a little surprise for you, 192455631." Evian replied. 

"My name is Lobelia Carlini." She replied. 

Evian said nothing and lead her away. Lobelia did not resist. 

Lobelia was put in an ordinary holding cell. She laughed at Evian. 

"You know this isn't going to hold me." She replied. 

"I know." Evian replied as the guard before him nodded. 

They were up to something. Lobelia could tell. 

A few minutes later, the guard returned. "Everything is ready, sir." He replied handing over a hood to the commissaire. 

"Thank you." He replied opening the cell and placing the hood over Lobelia's head. He then put shackles around her feet. She was still bound by the handcuffs. 

Evian put the hood over Lobelia's head and lead her out of the cell. The shackles allowed her to walk without shuffling but she knew that she would no be able to run, not that she would. She was curious as to what Evian's 'surprise' was. 

  
A small crowd was gathering around the raised platform the police had put in the middle of the street. They wondered what was going on. 

The crowd began to murmur as they spotted Commissaire Evian leading a hooded figure up the platform. With the help of his fellow officers they put Lobelia in the stocks. 

Lobelia groaned. Stocks? How old fashioned. She thought to herself. She could handle this. Was this Evian's big surprise? She was unimpressed. 

Evian removed the hood once Lobelia was securely in the stocks. She spit on his newly polished shoes. Evian shook his head. 

Lobelia laughed at him. "Do you think that this contraption is going to hold me?" she asked. 

"No. We have something else in mind to hold you. This is only temporary." Evian replied. "I intend to humiliate you for the way you have humiliated us." 

Lobelia laughed harder. The small crowd gathering didn't matter either. 

Suddenly she felt somebody move her coat aside. Then her pants went down. What the heck were they doing? 

SMACK! 

A hand firmly hit her exposed backside. She let out a surprised gasp. The crowd began to laugh. Before she could do anything she was swatted again, this time harder. She tried not to cry out again. She was being spanked! 

Evian chuckled as he continued his punishment. "You have been a very bad young lady." He taunted as he continued to spank the young thief. Each swat generating a loud smack much to the delight of the crowd. Lobelia's backside was growing tender and red. 

Tears? Lobelia sniffled. 

Evian thought he heard a small voice. "please stop" it said. Finished his punishment and redressed his prisoner. To the disappointment of the crowd, Lobelia was taken out of the stocks and taken back inside the prison. 

Lobelia shuffled along without resistance behind Evian. Her backside hurt much to much to be up and walking. She was lead down. Down, for what seemed like forever. She was fitted in a straight jacket and shoved into a small dark enclosure. 

"Welcome to your new home, 192455631" Evian replied before the door closed. 


End file.
